disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tinker Bell
Tinker Bell is the fairy we all know and love - spunky, rebellious, impatient, impulsive, determined, persistent, temperamental... yet still charming and lovable. She shows lots of skin under that short dress, (but in the modern computer animated versions her dress buttom is a little longer then her original, see the pic below and compare the results.) provoking Peter. She has a talent for pots and pans, a love of "lost things," and is braver than most fairies when it comes to getting close to humans. She tends to blame things on other people when she's frustrated, even if it is her fault. Of course, her temper can often get the better of her, but she’s always a selfless and dedicated friend when the chips are down. Tinker Bell loves challenging work, and especially loves anything made of metal - her workshop is even a human tea kettle. She is generally a hard worker, but occasionally enjoys playing games like fairy tag. Before the books started, Tinker Bell had spent a long time away from pots and pans to be with Peter Pan. However, when Peter brought Wendy (whom Tinker Bell refers to as "the Wendy") to Never Land, Tinker Bell was heartbroken and went back to Pixie Hollow after the adventure with the Darling children was over. (The Trouble With Tink). Her best friend is Terence who has a crush on her. In Peter Pan, Tink (as the main tritagonist) doesn't speak but she plays an important part in the film. From the beginning she becomes jealous of Wendy because of the affection Peter shows her. (Not exactly, i heard from the lady that used to model for Tink said it was the adventure that made her jealous from Wendy) At one point even tried to kill her by tricking the Lost Boys into shooting her. Later she saved Peter from the bomb Captain Hook put in the hideout. They then went to save the others, and take Wendy and her brothers home. Later she appeared in Return to Never Land, at first she was jealous of Jane but realized Peter didn't have the same interest in her as he had in Wendy. After Jane tells Tink she doesn't believe in fairies, Tink almost died but was saved at the last second. She and Jane then went to save Peter and the Lost Boys from Captain Hook. She is happy to see Wendy again at the end, probably relieved that she is older now and Peter won't have feelings for her. Tinker Bell Tinker Bell began her life when a baby laughed for the first time on a winter's night in Tinker Bell. The laugh was carried on a dandelion seed (In [Of the Wings, it was revealed that the laugh actually broke into two seeds and one was taken to winter and became Periwinkle) to Never Land, where it was guided by fast-flying fairies to a special area in the Pixie Dust Tree. Terence poured a cupful of pixie dust on the seed, and it turned into a small blond fairy. When searching over the items presented by the fairies to find her talent during a special test to determine her talent, the tinkers' hammer was the only one she passed over. However, the hammer floated toward her and glowed brightly when she touched it, indicating great skill, and Queen Clarion dubbed her "Tinker Bell." She accepted her role as a tinker until learning that tinker fairies do not visit the Mainland. Unwilling to give up on seeing the mainland, she tried to learn how to be a different type of fairy from her friends, which proved impossible. Vidia suggested that Tink could become a garden fairy if she could round up the sprinting thistles into a pen, but Tink's efforts resulted in wrecking the fairies' efforts at bringing spring to the mainland. Tink was able to set the preparations for spring back on track with inventions she built from lost things, and as a sort of reward Queen Clarion allowed Tinker Bell to visit the Mainland to return a music box to a young Wendy. :) Her favorite colors are green and purple too. ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure In [[Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure|''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure]], Tink was chosen to create a ceremonial scepter for the Autumn Revelry to create blue pixie dust. When Terence accidentally broke the scepter, Tink got furious causing her to break the moonstone (which was to go into the scepter). Tinker Bell set off to find the Mirror of Incanta, which would allow her to wish for a new moonstone. When that failed, Terence came after finding out where she headed to he helped her use the broken fragments of the moonstone, which allowed her to create a more effective staff. She and Terence then led the Revelry to the Pixie Dust Tree. ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue'' In ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue'', Tink went to Fairy Camp on the mainland, presumably an outpost where nature fairies stayed to monitor nature. While there she met Lizzy Griffiths, a lonely nine-year-old human girl. When Lizzy's father discovered Tinker Bell, he tried to capture and show her to other scientists, but ended up capturing Vidia instead. Tinker Bell, Lizzy, and her friends talked Dr. Griffiths into releasing Vidia. ''Pixie Hollow Games In ''Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games, her partner was Fairy Mary. They did well and made it to the second day, but had lost at twig spheres. She had fixed Rosetta and Chloe's cart, and cheered them on. ''Secret of the Wings Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings In Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings Tinkerbell travels to the Winter Woods. During her trip, Tinkerbell meets an ice-talent fairy named Periwinkle whom she was born with the same laugh. Because of this, they are considered twin sisters due to the fact that not only do they look alike and think alike in some aspects, their wings have the exact same pattern on it, something that should not happen since every fairy's wings are meant to be different. ]] Quest for the Queen In the sixth film, Quest For the Queen, she and her friends magically switch talents. Her talent is switched to a Water-Talent. The film is not yet released. In the Books In ''The Trouble with Tink, Tink had lost her hammer in a game of fairy tag. She borrowed a hammer from a carpenting-talent fairy but it was too big and made everything worse that she had fixed. After so many mistakes the other fairies began to think that she had lost her talent including Terence and Queen Clarion. Even the other tinker-talents decided that Angus and Zuzu would fix Queen Clarion's bathtub instead of Tink. Worried about seeing Peter Pan she tells Terence what happened and he offers to go with her. When they got there, Peter pretended that he had mistaken them for butterflies saying he going to catch them and put them in his butterfly collection. Peter thought the prank was extremely funny, but neither Tink nor Terence shared the sentiment. However, giving back Tinker Bell's spare hammer made her think much more fondly of him again, and she promised - and meant - to visit him again soon. At the beginning of Vidia and the Fairy Crown, when she is seen talking to Rani about the Queen's arrival day party. Vidia makes a comment that she wished to steal the Queen's crown, Tink later accuses Vidia of taking it when it goes missing. She appears again at the end during Vidia's hearing accusing her again. In Rani in the Mermaid Lagoon, Tink comforts Rani when she is not allowed to do the top fountain for the Fairy Dance, because Brother Dove's wings. At the dance Rani causes a disaster, when she falls off Brother Dove's back, it took Tink, Fira, and Terence to save her. Rani runs away and Tink tried to find her, but couldn't. When Rani comes back, Tink is excited to see her again. She appeared in Fira and the Full Moon, during the arrival of Sparkle, Helios, and Glory. While Tink was showing Fira her kettle that she fixed, the triplets burnt a metal sheet of Tink's. But Tink was too caught up in fixing it to be mad. Tink was seen briefly during dinner in Prilla and the Butterfly Lie, when Queen Clarion announced the outbreak of fairy pox. She appears briefly in Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, at the fairy picnic, playing games with the other fairies. In Iridessa, Lost at Sea, Tink helped Iridessa with ideas about how to get rid of the fairies owl problem. They have a fight about what they should do, Tink went to find a bottle and Iridessa went after her. They accidentally got trapped in the bottle and thrown off the ship. They encounter several creatures along the way including a sea turtle, the mermaids Numi and Oola then a colorful crab. They made a boat out of the bottle than washed along the shore when Beck found them and helped them back to Pixie Hollow. The light-talents then helped put sunbeams in the bottle to scare away the owl, they had put the bottle in this nest forcing him to leave. In Four Clues for Rani, she had teamed up with Prilla for the Fairy Treasure Hunt. She felt bad for not being Rani's partner, but had thought that she already had one. Appearances Main Books *Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg *The Trouble With Tink *Vidia and the Fairy Crown *Rani in the Mermaid Lagoon *Fira and the Full Moon *Prilla and the Butterfly Lie *Tink, North of Neverland *Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand *Dulcie's Taste of Magic *Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse *Iridessa, Lost at Sea *Four Clues for Rani *A Masterpiece for Bess Stepping Into Reading Books *A Dozen Fairy Dresses *A Game of Hide-and-Seek *A Fairy Tale *Beck's Bunny Secret *The Great Fairy Race *The Fairy Berry Bake-Off *Tink's Treasure Hunt *Vidia Takes Charge Other Books *Prilla's Talent *A Masterpiece for Bess *Tinker Bell and the Wings of Rani *Vidia and the Fairy Crown (manga) Movies *Peter Pan *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Return to Never Land *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Pixie Hollow Games *Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings *Quest for the Queen Video Games *Pixie Hollow Online *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Kingdom Hearts *Kinect Disneyland Adventures Plays *Cheese's Great Adventure *Fairy Mary's Day Off Disney Theme Park attractions *Peter Pan's flight *Mickey's Philarmagic *Fantasmic! *World of Color *Mickey's Soundsational Parade Outfits Gallery Fullscreen capture 10112012 51732 PM.bmp-001.jpg DSCN9462.jpg|Tinker Bell and Trindle Fullscreen capture 1032012 62845 PM.bmp.jpg|Tink posing as a statuette Secret-wings-dvd-pics.jpg|Tinker Bell and her sister Periwinkle Terence Trouble with Tink.jpg|Tinker Bell and Terence Trivia *Tinker Bell is voiced by Mae Whitman. *Tinker Bell didn't speak in Peter Pan and Return to Never Land because fairies' voices are too tiny to be heard by humans, therefore their voices sound like bells to humans. *Tinkerbell's Awards: Disney Most Popular Fairy, has a star on the Hollywood Walk Of Fame. *Tinker Bell was originally a part of the Disney Princess franchise, but then had her own franchise made (Disney Fairies) and was moved entirely to the new franchise. *Tinker Bell is one of few Disney mascots alongside with Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse and Winnie the Pooh. *'Favorite Food': Pumpkin Muffins *'Favorite Flower': Silverbells *'Fashion Statement: '''Her own strapless leaf design in a fairy-fabulous shade of green *'Lives in: 'A very 'flitterific' teakettle *'Known for: 'Being braver than most when it comes to getting close to humans. *Tink invented the "balloon carrier," an ingenious flying craft created from cotton fluff, a gourd, and a compass. *Tink's favorite animal pals are Cheese, a mouse that pulls carts for tinker fairies, and Blaze, a firefly that first appeared in Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, whom helps her throughout. She found him while traveling out of Neverland, in a swarm of fireflies. He ran into her balloon, and ate all of her food. He makes a brief appearance in Tinkerbell and The Great Fairy Rescue. *In the movies it says that her favorite colors are green and purple. Relationships with the other Disney Fairies Silvermist Silvermist is Tinker Bell's absent-minded friend. She is a water fairy. Rosetta Rosetta is Tinker Bell's stylish friend. She is a garden fairy. Iridessa Iridessa is Tinker Bell's overprotective friend. She is a light fairy. Fawn Fawn is Tinker Bell's rough 'n tough friend. She is an animal fairy. Vidia Vidia is Tinker Bell's former rival and now her good friend (sorta). She is a fast-flying fairy. Terence Terence is Tink's best friend. Terence is a dust-keeper fairy, he has a crush on Tinker Bell. Periwinkle Periwinkle is Tinker Bell's sister. Their wings are the same because they were born of the same laugh. She is a frost fairy. Clank and Bobble Clank and Bobble are eccentric tinker sparrow men and were the first tinker fairies that Tinker Bell met. Fairy Mary Fairy Mary is Tinker Bell's boss. However, they have a lot in common (they are both clever, headstrong, and short-tempered) and are very close. In ''The Pixie Hollow Games, she was partners with Tinker Bell. Quotes "There's gotta be more to my life than just pots and kettles!" (From Tinker Bell, when Tink is trying to convince Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, and Fwan to change her talent) "Well, then I guess we're not true friends!" (From Lost Treasure, when she and Terence are fighting) Terence: "Who's you're best friend that always delivers?" Tinker Bell: "Hmm, Iridessa?" Terence: "Nope, try again." Tinker Bell: "Uh... Fawn?" Terence: "Me!" Tinker Bell: (Laugh) "Just kidding!" From Lost Treasure, when she and Terence are working on the Pixie Dust Express) Tinker Bell: Uh, I'm... Tinker Bell. (Blaze flickers his light) Tinker Bell: Okay, uh... Blinky? Flicker? Flash? Beam? Uh... Flare? (Blaze frowns at each name) Tinker Bell: Well how in the blazing bellows am I supposed to guess your name if you keep-- (At the word 'Blaze', Blaze squeaks excitedly and nods) Tinker Bell: Your name's bellows? (Blaze gives Tink an exasperated look) Tinker Bell: Ohh, Blaze! Kind of a tough guy name. Are you a tough guy? (Blaze makes tough guy movements) Tinker Bell: (Laugh) Okay, okay, don't hurt yourself. (From Lost Treasure, when Tink meets Blaze) Tinker Bell: Vidia you're all wet. Vidia: Yeah right. Tinker Bell: Lizzie's father trapped Vidia while she was saving me. We have to hurry and rescue her. Rosetta: Here we go again.(From The Great Fairy Rescue ''when Tink told her friends that Vidia was captured by Mr. Griffins) Tinker Bell: Two fairies... born of the same laugh! ...So, that means... Periwinkle: You're my... Tink and Peri: So... we're... SISTERS!!! Tinker Bell: I'm... Tinker Bell! Periwinkle: I'm... Periwinkle! Tinker Bell: So, you must've been at the border! Periwinkle: Yeah! I was hoping to see the animals cross! Tinker Bell: Well, I guess I didn't see you! Periwinkle: (Laugh) Me either! (Gasp) Tinker Bell: What? Periwinkle: (Pulls out pompons) I usually just wear them at home! Tinker Bell: Do you realized what this means... Silvermist: Somebody switched our heads. (Fawn gasps) Tinker Bell: No, no, no, somebody switched our talents.(From ''Quest for the Queen when she discovers that she and her friends have switched talents) Iridessa: Look at all this water. (Tink sticks her hand inside the water and blast it to her friends except Sil) Tinker Bell: I didn't do anything I just... (Tink sticks her hand inside the water again and blast it to her friends) Vidia: Tink, will you stop doing anything before we drown.(From Quest for the Queen when Tink discovers she's a water fairy) (Sil flies up and bumps into a rock) Tinker Bell: You're a fast-flying fairy now.(From Quest for the Queen when Tink discovers Sil's a fast-flying fairy) Category:Never Fairies Category:Tinker-talent fairies Category:Females Category:Book Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Play Characters Category:Fairies of Pixie Hollow Category:Fairies